In The Night
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are, well, 'sex partners' you could call them... but somewhere along the line, Merlin feels empty over it and decides he wants to win Arthur's heart, rather then just go with the flow. But when a visiting noble taken interest in the young servant boy, things go dangerously downhill, not just for the two of them, but all of Camelot.
1. Empty Sex

Some people are just made for each other, while others work hard to keep their relationship above water. Some people however, just spend sleepless nights together under the covers. To some people, the idea of a sweaty, sexed-up sleeping companion was what was appealing. Or at least, that's what they tell themselves. This was the case for Arthur Pendragon, prince of Camelot, and Merlin Emrys, the prince's servant.

God knows how many time's Arthur had called the skinny little awkward boy to his chambers with some excuse. A random chore to convince those around them it was a strict servant to master relationship they had. Arthur didn't get protective when another servant flirted with Merlin. He didn't secretly rage when a knight took up all of Merlin's attention either. He didn't even confront Merlin when a servant girl from another kingdom planted a kiss on his cheek. Arthur never seemed bothered by much of anything, but in the night, he'd hold Merlin so close, the sometimes feared he'd snap the boy's bones in half.

Merlin, on the other hand, would try his best to avoid the advances of other people. He didn't really care much for their touch. It was Arthur who drove him crazy. He'd always have to excuse himself when the prince practiced with a sword in the afternoon. Some summers Arthur would practice in the heat without his chainmail or armor. 'Practice for light travel purposes' he called it. Sweat would make his red shirt start to cling to his muscles. The same muscles that flexed over Merlin when the moon came up. The same ones that became specially tones with sweat every time Arthur held him. Whenever he saw that stupid shirt stick to his chest, Merlin had to excuse himself. He had different excuses sure, but he was sure Arthur would figure it out eventually.

It was under the archway of the caste's hall that Arthur ambushed him. Pressing Merlin roughly up against the cobblestone of a hidden corner. He trailed light kisses along Merlin's neck at first, but the love pecks soon turned into desperate bites. Arthur branded him with bruises that Merlin struggled to hide beneath his scarf. "Arthur!" Merlin panicked, "Do you know how hard it is to hide these?"

"No one will see them unless they look for them." Arthur stated happily.

"What's got you so happy today?" Merlin giggled.

Arthur grinned, "I just came from a duel with Sir Tanaf."

Merlin smiled, "Did you win?"

Arthur leaned to Merlin's ears as they walked along the empty hall, "Kicked his arse."

As much as he hated it, Merlin always smiled when Arthur took pride in winning duels against men like Sir Tanaf. Sir Tanaf had trapped Merlin in a corner of his chambers the other day just before Arthur had strolled in. Sir Tanaf had immediately withdrawn, but Arthur didn't say anything. Sometimes it bugged Merlin that Arthur never got even a little bit jealous, or at least never showed it. He sometimes fantasized that Arthur took pleasure in defeating them in combat on his behalf, but it wasn't like Arthur to act on jealousy. Merlin was always convincing himself that it was solely because of Arthur's pride.

Sometimes he even tortured himself with the thought that maybe Arthur loved him.

"Arthur I don't feel so good tonight so-"

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, sitting up on the bed.

Ping. Right to the heart. "Y-Yeah I'm fine, I just feel a little sick is all..." Merlin couldn't lie for the life of him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Not really. Maybe..." Merlin babbled.

Arthur just chuckled a little, Merlin was always adorable when he stumbled or blubbered. It was one of the reasons he was attractive to Arthur. He placed a light kiss on Merlin's forehead before falling back into the pillow. "Would you rather just sleep then?"

Merlin instinctively got up to lock the door. It was routine now, he always got up to lock it before they went to sleep. Arthur found himself laughing again. Merlin faked a little smile, but hesitantly crawled back into the plush, red covers. They never said goodnight either. That bothered him a bit. He never wanted to say it himself though, so he just cowered into Arthur's naked side, greedily basking in the prince's warmth.

Another day passed, and then a week. They'd started seeing each other less during the day, and even a little less during the night. One night, Arthur called for Merlin, but Merlin hadn't come at all. "Merlin." Arthur angrily spoke as he slammed Merlin up against the chamber walls the following morning.

"Why didn't you come last night?" he asked.

"I wasn't feeling well."

"You've had the same excuse for a little over a week. Whenever I try to touch you, you reject me." Arthur licked his lips nervously, "Are you getting tired of this?"

Merlin pushed Arthur off of him before walking back to the chamber door, "Are there any other chores I can help you with sire?"

"Merlin-"

"If that will be all I'll be going."

Merlin wasn't exactly sure why he was being cold, but he'd decided he didn't want to just be Arthur's whore anymore. He wasn't satisfied with empty sex. He wanted Arthur to love him back as well. That's what started the entire affair. The one that killed him.


	2. The Torch-Lit Hall

Arthur had tried everything. He was more pissed off than anything since Merlin had started ignoring him. He'd summon the boy to his chambers with trivial chores as an excuse. When that failed, he'd suggest Merlin bring him dinner, hoping that would spark at least _some_ conversation, but Merlin kept to himself, saying only a few necessary words. "Yes sire" or "Will that be all?"

Arthur grew grumpy over the course of a week without sex. He though about enchanting one of the lovely Castle maidens into his bed, but somewhere along the line of seduction he grew tired of it. None of the girls interested him. He tried blondes, he tried brunets, he tried women with fiery red hair. He attempted to sleep with smart girls, un-intelligent girls, natural beauties and common harlots. No one interested him. Arthur had started seeing Merlin in the halls, chatting with knights or maids that played flirtatiously with their hair. The sight made his chest tight and his cheeks red and hot, but he didn't walk up and stop it. He just turned on his heel and walked the opposite direction.

After the second week, he turned desperate, convincing himself that luring a handsome young boy into bed would be just as pleasing. It only made him feel disgusting. The hot passionate lust he used to share with Merlin made all other things seem less then second rate. He'd still start burning when he saw Merlin, his pupials instantly dilated and his blood flowing rapidly in quick rhythm with his heart. Everything else felt wrong, but he was aching for physical contact again.

By the third week, Arthur cracked.

"Look Merlin!" he demanded as he slammed his fists hard against the cobblestone wall on either side of Merlin, trapping him between his arms, "We _need_ to talk."

"Sire whatever it is can wai-"

"Stop calling me sire! My name is Arthur damn it!"

Merlin coughed uncomfortably, not wanting to let his nearly month of hard work just fall away. The moment he made eye contact with Arthur it would be over. He'd melt like butter in the prince's arms and fall into the lustful habit all over again. He'd been just as deprived as Arthur, but hated the idea of living life just going through the motions and being one of the future kings many harlots. He loved Arthur a lot, but it hurt more to just pretend that Arthur loved him back then try to win the prince's heart. Merlin stood his ground and kept his gaze on the floor.

Arthur took a deep breath in attempts to calm himself before speaking again, "Look, could you please... just... look at me?"

No! No! No!

Merlin glues his eyes to the stone ground, desperately trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. "Merlin..."

Just ignore it.

"Merlin."

Just ignore him.

"Merlin!" Arthur gripped Merlin's shoulders violently, shaking him slightly. "Look. At. Me." he ordered.

Merlin finally looked up at Arthur sadly, preparing himself for what was to come. "I'm sorry..." Merlin whinned, voice cracking a little as his eyes watered.

Merlin's reaction took Arthur completely by surprise. He watched in horror as the boy fought back tears and sniffled. Had he made Merlin so sad? It was the first time Arthur had ever see him cry. He'd made Merlin cry like that? His chest ached and his head hurt. Arthur could hardly breathe, his cheeks hot and flustered. He felt a little sick to his stomach, but he didn't mind. He was starting to understand a few things now. Having sex with anyone else just wouldn't cut it, but that wasn't because Merlin had some special skill in bed or was more attractive. Arthur didn't want anyone else with him because he loved Merlin.

Arthur pulled Merlin in tightly, wrapping his protective arms around the boy. He wouldn't push the boy he loved to do anything he didn't want to. Everything he'd done before seemed inferior to that moment. He wanted nothing more then to protect Merlin now, he wanted Merlin to love him too. Arthur buried his face in Merlin's neck, saddened by the thought of Merlin rejecting him. Maybe Merlin didn't like him, maybe that was why he'd started avoiding him so much. It wasn't like they'd had a definite relationship before. They'd been sex partners. Nothing more.

Arthur furrowed his brow. He wouldn't force Merlin into anything anymore. It wasn't worth the pain in his chest or the banging in his head. He released Merlin slowly, sadly parting from his warmth. He turned his back and sluggishly walked to the window, staring out to the darkening sky. "You may go."

Merlin wasn't moving. He couldn't. He was frozen on the spot, just staring at Arthur. "Arthur, I-"

"I said go."

So Merlin left, shaken and depressed as his footsteps echoed down the torch-lit hall.


	3. Sir Tanaf

It was early morning, and a knight had burst violently into Arthur's chambers, "Arthur! It's Merlin!"

The prince leapt out of bed and slipped into some clothes, tailing the knight into the mail hall. His father stood over Merlin, who was on his knees, head so low his hair nearly scraped the floor. "Father what is the meaning of this?" Arthur demanded.

"This boy was found in Sir Tanaf's chambers. Apparently, he attacked him and tried to steal his valuables." Uther explained.

Arthur glared at the royal, fiery hate blazing through them. "And you accuse my loyal servant on the word of our guest?"

"Arthur!" Uther barked, "You'll do well to remember that Sir Tanaf is a loyal member of my court and is a regular guest here in Camelot. His word as a nobleman is more trustworthy that that of a mere servant." he reminded.

Arthur stayed silent, but glared in silent fury, pausing only to look at Merlin, who kept his head down. Gaius stood in the back, a dreadful look on his face. The court continued, Tanaf giving his story and Merlin his. Uther seemed to look disgusted as Merlin spoke. "Keep in mind boy who exactly you are accusing of such disgusting things."

"I understand sire, but Sir Tanaf was in fact seeking my company last night and I-"

"Enough!" Uther yelled, his voice echoing violently through the room and making Merlin jump. "I will not have you disgracing this man any longer with your lies."

Arthur cringed as he watched Merlin be yelled at, his dignity spat on and his word taken into no account. His word was worth about as much as that of a horse's in the king's eyes. Servants were nothing, townspeople were nothing. Merlin was nothing.

Gaius looked just as pained. It seemed he knew more then he was telling. Arthur decided he'd join him soon after the trial, and asked for the entire story. When the court was coming to an end, Arthur had felt that it was too much, and spoken out of term.

"You disgusting servant, accusing me of such things?" Sir Tanaf had spat.

"I've said nothing but truth-" Tanaf had kicked him over, onto his side, and leaving him with a reckless and painful kick to the gut.

"Stop that!" Arthur near screamed, rushing forward to push the man away. Uther had called the guards on him. He was dragged from the room kicking and yelling in anger before the court had finished.

So Arthur waited in Gaius's chambers angrily, his arms crossed as he sat on the edge of the table, staring at the door. He waited for minutes, then an hour, until finally Gaius entered. He didn't look the least bi surprised to see Arthur there waiting.

"Gaius, I want to know the entire story! Did they take Merlin away?" he demanded.

"Sir Tanaf has been harassing Merlin for weeks now sire! You and I both know he wouldn't-"

"I know." Arthur interrupted. "Why do you think Tanaf finally decided to blame him then?"

"I suspect he'd been fully rejected." Arthur couldn't help but smile when Gaius spoke, glad Merlin had rejected the creep.

"Is that enough to want to convict?"

Gaius shook his head, "Some guards caught him late last night in Tanaf's chambers. You didn't get to see Merlin's face. I suppose he kept his head down so that you wouldn't see sire, but..." he paused. "Tanaf gave him a bit of a beating. I suppose when asked, he claimed well, you know."

Arthur felt the urge to kill, "Merlin is strong, but without evidence... I don't know if I can get him out of this. It's his word against Tanaf's."

"But sire," Gaius started, "If you could prove Tanaf a liar, then not only would it be _your _word against his, but also Merlin's. If you can find even the tiniest bit of proof, then I believe we can save him."

"What was Merlin's sentence Gaius?"

"Well, your father believes him under suspicion of intention to steal and harm Tanaf, who is a frequent-"

"_What_ was Merlin's sentence Gaius?" Arthur repeated.

"Uther has..." Gaius paused, taking a shaky breath.

"What Gaius?"

"Uther has sentenced Merlin to death."

Arthur felt his stomach drop and his head start to pound violently, "When?"

"Three days." Gaius sounded afraid, "We only have three days to save Merlin."


	4. Goodnight Merlin

Arthur set to work, his entire first day spent bustling about Sir Tanaf's chambers in secrecy. He looked over his shoulder only a few times. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for, something, anything that could help prove that Merlin's story was true. When he heard footsteps clattering down the hall, he hid himself in the curtains stealthfully. The door clanked open and the footsteps grew heavy and clear. Arthur listened closer. One, two-three four... wait... There were two pairs of footsteps?

Arthur dares not breathe as he heard a flirtatious giggle of one of the castle servants, De-ja-vu moment. It was another young boy, one who worked mainly in the kitchens. Tanaf was flirting with him. The lovey-dovey banter slowly faded into nothingness. Eventually, Arthur heard the all to familiar sound of lips kissing violently. Arthur remembered this boy, he'd sought out comfort from him during the long period of time he'd fought with Merlin. Tanaf at least knew how to pick them. He started to feel awkward once he heard the bed creak. _Dear Lord, Dear Lord, Dear Lord... _his brain panicked.

The duration of time that Sir Tanaf and the boy had sex was spent desperately trying not to move. Arthur crinkled his nose as he fought back the urge to sneeze. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, the erotic moans and grunts faded and the creaking of the bed slowed. Arthur sighed lightly with relief.

"So, did Merlin really attack you?" the boy asked, almost in a jealous tone.

Sir Tanaf laughed, "That whore thought I wasn't worth his time. I think he'd prince Arthur's pet." he replied.

The boy scoffed, "Then I think I'm better company then he."

Another hearty laugh, "You are indeed," he agreed in a deep husky voice, "No matter, Arthur I imagine will be devastated once the boy dies. Little runt got what he deserved. To think he had the audacity to insult my honor."

The two didn't say much after that, but Arthur knew what he had to do. Sir Tanaf and... company... took nearly an hour to finally fall asleep. By the time Arthur managed to sneak away, his legs were threatening to give way, tingling and numb. There were still a few hours till' midnight. Arthur wanted to see Merlin.

The guards didn't take too much convincing to let him pass, when you raise your voice it tends to make threats more apparent. Arthur looked down at Merlin's sleeping figure in anguish. The boy was covered in straw and dirt, maybe even a little bruised. Arthur clenched at the hem of his tunic, choking on his anger and hatred for Sir Tanaf. The disgusting pig who had called _his_ Merlin a whore. He took a shaky breath and steadied himself.

"Goodnight Merlin." Arthur whispered through the bars.

It wasn't until Arthur was out of sight, and the guards settled back into their stations that Merlin slowly opening his eyes, sadly replying, "Goodnight Arthur."


	5. Theo

It was now the second day, only one left. Arthur leapt from his bed and dressed himself, at least, to the best of his own ability. He was, afterall, used to having servants wait on him, feed him, dress him, the usual day tasks. Of course, it wasn't that he didn't know how... he tucked the tunic into his trousers and rushed for the door, eager to find that servant boy from the night before. The thought made him shudder. It was awkward enough to know that Sir Tanaf was such a man, but to _hear_ his activities in action was something entirely different.

Arthur looked down corridors, in the kitchen, servants chambers, but found no sign of the boy. That wasn't a good sign. Arthur heard his footsteps echo down the halls as he started to pick up his pace. He'd already spent nearly half the day searching for the boy. None of the servants seemed to know where he was either. That wasn't a good sign either. Arthur spent near the entire day now, looking for the servant. It was past dinner, Merlin would die tomorrow if he couldn't find the prat.

Arthur stopped himself... he'd just used the word prat in his head. He missed Merlin. Arthur was determined to save him. He entered Gaius's chambers with a loud entrance, "Gaius! I know how to save Merlin, but I can't find the boy I'm looking for he's-"

Arthur stared at the boy, the one he'd been looking for all day, standing right in the middle of Gaius's chambers. "Seriously!?" he exclaimed, rather on edge.

Gaius grinned, "This is Theo. He says that he wishes to help us."

Arthur furrowed his brow, "Why exactly would you want to do that?"

"Sir Tanaf, is well, he's not a very good man. Merlin was always kind to me, and when I learned that he had intentions to frame Merlin and kill him well!-" the boy paused, either catching breath or attempting to slow down his haste-filled words. "I do not wish to see Merlin die at his hands."

Arthur nodded solemnly, "Nor I."

Gaius smiled at Arthur before returning his attention to Theo, "Alright, how can you help us?"

"Sir Tanaf told me of his scheme in detail, but my word may not be enough to convince the king otherwise... so..."

"So while you give us _some_ help, you cannot help us entirely." Gaius finished his sentence, his eyes saddening. Maybe there was no way to save Merlin.

"Wait!" Arthur perked up, "Your word, as well as Merlin's, along with mine-"

"Your word?" Theo asked.

Arthur ran his hand along the back of his neck before awkwardly explaining the events of the night before, making Theo blush fiercely. "My apologies." he repeated. "But, the word of two servants and the prince, now we just need a shred of physical evidence." Arthur turned to the boy, "Do you have any idea where we could find some Theo?"

The boy shuffled his feet shyly before nodding. "I know that Merlin ripped the cloth of his tunic, he had me sew it."

"Is that all?"

He shuffled again, "There may be some physical marks on Merlin if you looked-"

"It was proven that Merlin was beaten, but there's no proof that his bruising wasn't self defense." Gaius explained.

"No," Theo retorted, "Not bruises, I mean... well... bruises on his neck as proof of violent forced kiss."

Arthur felt his throat lump as he attempted to keep his cool. This man sexually assaulted his lover, as well as beat him. Then he had the ego to take it a step further and _frame_ Merlin in an attempt to get him murdered. Arthur clenched his fist angrily. "I'll be the one to look for that. We'll call together a council for first light. Merlin isn't due for execution until mid-day, thankfully.

The trio nodded in agreement and headed back to their chambers for rest, unaware that Sir Tanaf was busy visiting with the king as they slept peacefully in their beds, "Sire, why did you delay the death of the servant boy?"

"Oh Merlin?" Uther asked, "He is my son's favorite servant, I'd be at a disadvantage with Arthur if I killed him immediately."

"I think you've waited long enough. Instead of waiting until mid-day, why not bump up the execution to first light?"


	6. Long Live King Arthur

Arthur awoke, confident and determined. He stretched before glancing to the window. The sun blinded him momentarily before his eyes set on the courtyard. Citizens bustled in large amounts, circling around the small, cobblestone stage. What was happening? An execution? Who's? Merlin wasn't due until mid-day at the least. Arthur pushed himself into some clothes, tugging desperately at the fabric as he barely managed it. He straightened his tunic as he exited his chambers and started to jog down the hallway. He slammed the doors open to the court, finding no one. It _was_ an execution, but... there'd been no one else in the dungeon when he'd visited Merlin the night before. So then- his eyes widened upon realization.

Arthur sped down the halls, his legs threatening to give way beneath him. "Father!" he cried, reaching the front hall and seeing the balcony. This was the balcony that Uther gave all his cruel orders from, where he'd see many people die below. "Father what is the meaning of this?!"

"Ahh, Arthur." Uther placed a father's firm grip onto his back, leading the prince to edge and showing him the courtyard, "Sir Tanaf reminded me that there was no need to delay the execution as long as I had." he replied, rather too casually.

"Father, you said it wouldn't be for three days! Mid-day today!" Arthur barked.

"Arthur, what's gotten into you. I decided to rid the city of this criminal, so that they may sleep soundly in their beds tonight." Uther grinned, proud and cruel, his arm sweeping over the mass of people as if he was their gracious god.

Then the whispering began, as a young boy was being led out of the castle walls and toward the stage where the executioner stood, his blade tapping with impatience against the stone flooring, seemingly itching to chop something.

"Father, I doubt any loose sleep over Merlin but I!" the prince grimaced.

"Then _you_ shall be the one to sleep-"

"No Father!" Arthur snapped, "Merlin is innocent, I can prove-"

"Enough!" Uther lifted his arm, signaling to the few guards stationed at his back, "I do not know what has gotten you so worked up boy, but you've manners to learn. Until then I believe it would be best you wait in your chambers." he frowned.

Arthur kicked and fought against the steady grip of the guards, "No! Father stop this! No!" he was nearly to the door before he changed the direction of his screaming, "Merlin! No!"

The name was heard down by the stage, where Merlin looked up, watching as Arthur was dragged helplessly away, "Arthur!" he near begged in reply, his pleading eyes met only by the cold gaze of Uther. That's when Merlin snapped, all the years of looking after Arthur, of complying with the angry king for Arthur, loving Arthur... It had all been for nothing? "Uther Pendragon!" he cried, voice spilling over with boiling anger. "Another innocent victim dies?"

The king didn't reply, simply looked down with dignified disgust.

"Yet another citizen brought down by your greedy hands?" his words changed from desperate to a near song, and it was an raging one, his fire filling his speech, "You reward the truly guilty, and massacre the innocent! Your rule brings death and suffering to all!" The guard brought him just before the block, "You, the _noble_ king, a cruel and heartless ruler, only interested in his own gain in his personal war against magic. Even those without it accused, murdered in the flame. Family's separated, loved ones lost, and you, sitting fat and high on your blood stained throne."

Whispering started among the people, maybe silent agreement? The king still silent.

"You speak of better for the people, but it truth many die on whim or without proof. Who's to say the word of a lesser is not as thruthful as that of a noble? The nobles who use their stature to cheat through life, taking advantage of the weak. AND YOU REWARD IT!"

More whispering, some light words, and a few scattered cheers. Still, the silent king.

"All people equal, you bring this 'war against magic' to all! The people act because they are frightened or angry, because _YOU_, oh _wise_ and _noble_ king, begin their vengeful acts. The innocent die, the frightened die, until all of Camelot is in ruin! You self-righteous coward!"

The crowd was growing louder as Arthur watched silently from his chamber window; cracked ever so slightly so he could hear his lover's words. They were brave, and bold, but none untrue. His father was cruel, and looked out for his own interest.

"How many more must die? How many more must have their hearts broken? How many more before you see that your reign over Camelot brings nothing but pain and suffering for everyone? Even your own son!" The executioner slammed Merlin's head to the cold stone block, his blade only starting to rise as the cheering of the crowd increased.

"It is time for a better king! A better ruler! The just, king Arthur! Long live King Arthur!" Merlin screamed, top of his lungs.

Arthur's mouth dropped in shock, yet the king; still silent.

"Long live King Arthur!" the crowd cheered, fists pumping the air in an angry, yet encouraged chant, "Long live King Arthur!"

Merlin felt the first tear stream down his face when he saw Arthur from the window, "Long live King Arthur!"

Then the blade dropped, and Merlin's heart stopped.


	7. The Word, Prat

The blade froze, in all it's might, just over Merlin's neck. The executioner looked just as confused as the king and citizens. Arthur pressed a hand to the window fiercely. Was Merlin doing magic? The boy opened his eyes, his expression displaying the same amount of surprise, "What?-"

Then there was loud clanging as guards in their metal suits fell to the ground, two maybe three men in long robes were making their way hastily to the stage. They held their arms out as glistening magic flew from hand to guard, then to executioner. One of the strangers grabbed up Merlin, flinging the bound boy over his shoulder. The crowd cheered or bustled about nervously. The king screamed outraged orders to any other leftover guards, as well as the ones at his back. The men grinned, their cloaks hiding half their faces. "The King must go down! Long live King Arthur!" a stranger shouted.

The people applauded and cried with joy as the men threw down their arms, releasing a purple smoke. When the smoke died out, they were gone, along with Merlin. Arthur couldn't speak, what would he say? Had Merlin just been kidnapped? Had it been planned maybe? "Merlin! Damn it." he cursed.

Uther burst through the door to Arthur's chambers, shouting abuse, "Arthur!"

"Father!" Arthur rushed toward him, "Do you know who it was? Who took Merlin?"

"Arthur... are you a part of this... this rebel rousing?!" he cursed, cringing in disgust. "Son?!"

"No father!" he admitted, "I knew nothing of this!"

"Then why do they praise your name? 'Long live King Arthur?"

Arthur ran his hand through his hair, muttering to himself, "I-I don't know... this- this is all new to me."

"Why do they praise your name!?"

"I know not, father!" Arthur yelled back in reply, looking rather shaken up himself.

For a while, the two stood, looking at one another with angry eyes, breathing heavily. Finally, Uther nodded solemnly, "Very well, I believe you. But, I'm going to post guards at your door, to be on the safe side."

"The safe side?!" Arthur exclaimed rather angry, "You're caging me for a crime I did not commit!"

"If you wish to be caged I can have you thrown in the dungeon! Do not think I won't!" the king retorted sharply.

Arthur watched his father storm off, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. His own father though he would be the one to betray him? Arthur cringed, the loyalty between father and son. His father didn't trust him at all... Arthur's shoulders softened and his fingers relaxed. He walked over to the window once more, staring into the sea of people who continued to buzz with excitement after the escapade, "Why won't you have faith in me father?"

Arthur didn't sleep that night, but rolled around restlessly within his sheets. He tried to occupy himself within his chamber walls, but couldn't pass the time with anything for long. He worried for Merlin. If his father found the rebels, then surely they'd kill Merlin. For now though, he'd be safe, out of Camelot and away from the cruelty of the cobblestone chopping block. Merlin was still alive. His 'proof' that Tanaf had framed him was no longer of any use. Merlin would be considered a traitor to the crown. Arthur took a shallow breath, "Merlin... I pray you are safe, wherever you are."

Arthur made up his mind to go look for Merlin, hopefully there would still be some trail to follow. There'd only been a little more than a day since the mysterious men in cloaks had fled. He fashioned an enormous tail of his blankets and sheets, thankful that royal bedding was luscious and full, so much fabric. He tied together the remainder of it's length using a few of his clothes. Dusk fell beautifully over Camelot, and Arthur took his leave, taking care to arm himself with cloak and sword, thankful for bow as well. Food wouldn't be issue, he could hunt.

Arthur tied the tail of cloth to his post, sliding it through the window. He waited until patrol had passed before gliding down and landing. He rushed for the forest, the grand cover of Camelot. The perfect place to hide, the perfect place to begin. He forced himself to the edge of Camelot's lower city, asking anyone if they'd managed to see the cloaked strangers. Arthur wandered for what seemed like hours before he finally found a lead. A woman from the tavern had seen them stop, even sold them a few provisions. They were heading to the village west, it was around a three day trip from Camelot. Arthur thanked her, and continued on his way.

When he found the trail, he smiled, proud of his own ability to hunt, and grateful for the numerous times he'd done things like this. Being the royal prat certainly paid off at times like- Arthur stopped himself, he'd used Merlin's word again. His determination regained, Arthur pushed on, eager to find Merlin, eager to set things right. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into, but Arthur couldn't bring himself to care.


	8. Halbar

Merlin and his 'saviors' didn't talk much. They weren't his saviors, they were his kidnappers, his wardens. The three men, scruffy yet elegant, held swords at their belts and worked with skill. Their cloaks hid most of their features, but Merlin had caught uncomfortable glimpses before. They were now nearly a day into their trip, his arms tied around the waist of a stranger, who seemed to want to be more familiar with Merlin then he really cared to be.

The three of them rode horseback, slow and steady in a line. Merlin was held by the man at the end of the line. They tried to converse with him, but Merlin stayed silent best he could. They fed him, sheltered him, never hurt him, but never untied him. Finally Merlin couldn't contain his own curiosity, and broke his stubborn silence, "Who are you?"

"Ah he speaks!" chuckled the middle rider.

The front turned his head back, "So, are you finished with your tantrum?"

Merlin didn't reply. The man he was tied to spoke, "I'm Gilead, the ass in front of me is Torant, and the man leading us is Halbar."

Torant waved over his shoulder, "You're Merlin correct?"

"I am..."

Halbar spoke solemnly, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Finally?" Merlin questioned.

Halbar slowed the horse line, staring up at the sky as it dimmed, "We'll make camp for the night."

"What did you mean finally?" Merlin repeated.

"Oh we knew about you even before your beautiful little speech back at the castle." Gilead replied.

"You knew about me?"

The horses stopped all together in a grassy glade, surrounded by trees but protected enough. Torant dismounted his horse and turned to face Merlin, "Of course, aren't you Emrys?" he asked, as if it were the most simple of everyday questions.

Merlin caught his breath.

"Relax," Gilead started, untying Merlin's arms from around his waist, "We're here to help. We've no intention of hurting you."

"Then why keep me bound?" Merlin practically demanded.

Halbar turned now, "You would've run off to find your prince."

Merlin glared at Halbar, "I have no reason to return to Ar-"

"Merlin," Halbar interrupted, "If you're going to travel with us then you must be truthful."

"What if I don't want to travel with you?"

Gilead was dismounted now, pausing as he reached to help Merlin down. Torant and Halbar sharing knowing looks. Finally, Halbar smiled, "Then we'll probably have to tie you up again." he replied only half joked.

Gilead helped Merlin down as Torant went about taking a few blankets and provisions from the back of his horse. Halbar took his cloak from his head, revealing his face at last. Merlin took in his features, soft brown hair with deep blue eyes, a good frame and strong build. Halbar's stubbled jawline pulled all his features together beautifully. In all honesty, he was quite handsome. Torant had shaggy golden locks, ones that hung just above his shoulders. No facial hair, big green eyes that seemed perfectly in place. To be frank, he looked a bit silly. Gilead was heavier then the other two, his bead hanging to a point and his face welcoming. He reminded Merlin of the jolly men you'd meet in the tavern, singing tale-like songs with glee and drunken tone.

The trio seemed out of place together, but Merlin had watched their teamwork over the last part of the journey. They were faithful companions, all working together like pieces of a puzzle fitting into one another. Halbar had walked over to stand by a tree, staring up at the sky as the other two bustled about their horses and worked on the site. Merlin, being the nosy do-gooder he is, cautiously approached Halbar, "You alright?"

Halbar chuckled, "I'm fine Merlin." he slapped a warm hand to the boy's back, still smiling, "You see the stars?"

Merlin looked up. Halbar had found a clearing where the stars shone majestically, all their beauty twinkling above them miraculously, "They're beautiful..."

Halbar smiled sadly, "It's hard to find any time these days to give them a proper look. Everyone is busy trying to survive under the king's reign."

Merlin frowned, "Are you part of some..."

"We're part of the resistance."

"What's a resistance?" Merlin asked.

"We resist against a cruel higher power!" Torant yelled over to them.

Halbar turned, "Eavesdropping again?"

He shrugged, "It's your own fault for talking so loud."

Merlin grinned, "We weren't _that_ loud."

Torant had finished setting out the beds. There were only three. "Sorry," Halbar started, "We didn't know we'd be taking you with us today. You can take mine, I'll probably be keeping watch anyway."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked, "I don't mind sharing."

Halbar chuckled again, "Would that not upset your prince?"

Merlin blushed, "He wouldn't care. He... doesn't really have feelings for me anyway it was just-"

"Merlin," Halbar placed another friendly hand to his shoulder, "you've no need to explain."

Merlin smiled sadly to himself as he settled into the blanket, Halbar's back pressed to his. These guys weren't as bad as he'd imagined them to be. They were really quite kind, especially Halbar. He yawned lightly before nestling into his pillow-like arm. He hoped Arthur was okay. Merlin missed him a lot.


	9. The Stalker

The journey took longer than expected, but Merlin managed to learn a lot about his mysterious companions. Torant's parents ha used magic to protect their land from bandits looking to steal their crops, they'd been killed for it. It hit him hard, being only eight or so at the time. Gilead lost his wife to Uther's cruel decree. Halbar, well, he didn't speak of why he joined the 'resistance'. What a strange name. Merlin liked it though, he thought it was a clever new word. The resistance; those resisting against a cruel higher power. Clever men really, all of them. Halbar said that they were taking Merlin to their safe house, no doubt where the rest of the men would be.

The leaves crunched beneath them as they continued. It had been a few hours since they'd started up again, and it was Halbar's horse that he rode now, his arms tied around the man's chest. He wasn't necessarily complaining... It was until the third hour that Merlin felt eyes on them, light bustling in the trees, even the odd sensation of being stalked. Was someone following them? As calmly as possible, Merlin whispered into Halbar's ear, "I think we're being followed."

"I know." he replied, rather relaxed.

Merlin flinched, "You know?"

"I'd be surprised if the boys don't by now as well." Halbar lowered his voice steadily, as not to alert their stalker.

"What are we going to do?" Merlin asked, hesitant.

"Whatever happens, keep with me." Halbar insisted, shifting the reigns of his horse to one hand before moving the other to Merlin's.

Merlin felt himself redden as Halbar loosened his bonds, their hands making close contact. The thanked god that Halbar couldn't see his face. The teamwork of the men came into play as the horses slowed, Torrent immediately dismounting, bow in hand. Halbar raised his voice until it boomed and echoed throughout the path, the wall of rock at his side distancing it, "Make yourself known stranger."

Nothing.

"We'd prefer to do this the easy way if you don't mind." Halbar nodded to Gilead, who also dismounted, his hand stationed at the hold of his sword as he neared Torrent. "At the least state your business?"

There was a short pause, before a young voice called in reply, "I have come for the boy, Merlin."

"Then I think we've got a problem." Halbar returned, "I cannot hand him over without knowing your identity."

"I wish to remain secret." the voice replied.

Torrent and Gilead were starting to near the rock wall, climbing silently as the voice spoke. "I've no quarrel with you."

Halbar laughed heartedly, "Nor I you, be on your way and we'll have no issue."

"I can't."

"Why's that?" Halbar questioned. The boys were nearly to the top of the rock by now.

"It's personal."

Merlin narrowed his eyes, he could swear he knew that voice. It was familiar...

"Very well." Halbar replied, more to himself, "Merlin, hold onto me tightly."

Merlin didn't have time to speak before Halbar slapped the reigns on the horse, forcing it into action. "Hya!" It neighed and whined before jolting forward, sending them potentially flying across the road, kicking up dirt and leaves. Merlin managed to turn only for a moment, hearing Torrent and Gilead charge the stranger above the rock wall. He hoped they'd be alright, they were skilled fighters after all... but he couldn't shake the feeling. He knew that voice.

It hit him suddenly. That was Arthur behind them wasn't it?

It was only moments before Halbar noticed the sound of a horse behind him, Torrent and Gilead we're joining him. He smiled widely before slowing. "You lads sure took care of him fast-"

The horse caught up with them, just the single one, with a single rider. Merlin caught his breath as the cloaked figure stared at them, angered. Arthur looked dangerous with his cloak, the one that shaded his face and hid him from the world. "I'll be taking Merlin now if you don't mind."


	10. Apologies

"Arthur!" Merlin smiled, probably more relieved then he should be.

Arthur held out his sword to Halbar's throat. "Merlin. If you don't mind."

"Arthur it's okay, they're well... they're the good guys."

Arthur frowned, "What are you talking about. I'm the good guy."

Halbar chuckled, "You think you're the good man just because you came for Merlin? Tell me, did you kill my friends?"

"What?"

"Torrent and Gilead. Those were their names. The two men back at the hills." Halbar's smiling grin suddenly morphed into a dark glare, "Did you kill them?"

Arthur returned his gold gaze, "No. They're unconscious, but alive." Halbar seemed pleasantly surprised, "I'm _not_ the bad guy."

"What do you want with Merlin?"

"Halbar!" Merlin protested, "Halbar don't-"

"What I want with my servant is none of your concern." Arthur replied, rather casually.

Halbar chuckled deeply, "As enjoyable as this conversation is, I suggest we get off the open road, preferably with my friends if you don't mind."

"Not at all. But Merlin rides with me."

Merlin did his best not to blush. the entire conversation was a bit to much for his fore-bearing heart. The situation was awkward, but also somewhat... self flattering. He smiled into Halbar's back, much to Arthur's dismay.

Halbar didn't comply with Arthur's request, but rather turned, and re-traced his steps to the rocky wall where Torrent and Gilead waited. Arthur followed, grumpy. Upon reaching them, Halbar dismounted, and courteously helped Merlin down behind him, earning a scoff from Arthur.

As Arthur and Halbar fought a silent battle of being able to set up camp best, Merlin bustled about Torrent and Gilead, tending to the bruises on their heads. Camp was settled in quickly, again a simple three beds. Halbar was being crude to Arthur, who returned the cold attitude gladly, Merlin getting caught in the middle on several occasions. "Want to share my bed again Merlin?" Halbar smiled innocently.

Arthur snapped his head in their direction with speed, making Merlin blush, "N-No thank you..."

Merlin settled the still recovering men into their blankets and turned to find himself a place to sleep. Arthur had unfolded his cloak on the ground, scrunching up into the farther side of it. There was plenty of room for Merlin to make himself comfortable. He giggled to himself as he settled against Arthur's back, relishing the sudden warmth. It was early September, the chilly air tickling his neck as it blew by, rustling the crisp red leaves as it danced.

Merlin felt himself shake slightly, and hoped Arthur wouldn't notice. He was after all, a strong independent man capable of protecting himself and- Oh. Arthur's arm draped around him was a pleasant surprise. All of the prince's warmth flowed into him, heating his blood instantly and calming him wonderfully. He was ready to sleep. Merlin snuggled back into Arthur a bit more before finally shutting his heavy eyes and gave into the sweet temptation of sleep.

Arthur however, didn't sleep. He watched Halbar in his bed in front of them. He swept his gaze over the man dangerously. Halbar was staring at Merlin. "So," Arthur finally started, speaking at perfect pitch, so he'd be heard by Halbar, but wouldn't wake Merlin, "Halbar?"

"That would be my name, Arthur."

"Alright, now that we're acquainted, what do you want with Merlin?"

Halbar snorted, "You certainly are blunt."

"I am when it comes to him."

Halbar wasn't ancient, and certainly not as old as his Father, but the man had at least 5 years on Arthur, maybe even 50lbs. He was large and rough looking, rather intimidating, but Arthur was determined to stand his ground. "So?"

Halbar sighed, "He's our beacon of hope."

Arthur frowned, "Beacon of hope?"

"Someone that the people can look up to."

Arthur raised an eyebrow before letting out a few little laughs, "Merlin?"

"Yes Merlin is-" Halbar stopped himself. "You don't know who he is yet do you?"

The prince's comical smile morphed in an instant. What didn't _he _know about Merlin? He of all people. Halbar didn't continue, only sighed and turned his back to Arthur. "My apologies then."

"Your apologies?"

"My _deepest_ apologies."


	11. A Changed Prince

Torrent and Gilead made full recoveries and were ready for action the following day. Halbar refused to let Merlin ride with Arthur, no doubt in his mind that the prince would take off running in the opposite direction. So Arthur spent the entire trip shooting sharp glares at the man's back.

Arthur was seated with Gilead, who was frequently reminding Arthur in kind about his head wounds. Halfway through, Arthur decided to walk.

The group was greeted with happy and relieved faces. Arthur was confused, Merlin's arrival was celebrated more than the others. What was so important about Merlin to these people? He wasn't a rebel leader, or someone to go against the crown. In fact Merlin was his loyal servant. Arthur's eyes dulled. He wondered if Merlin was only his loyal servant because of these people. Maybe he'd stayed with him because he was the king they all cheered for in the square.

Had Merlin been using him?

A few mothers brought their children up to Merlin, welcoming him warmly as the children danced around his feet, playing tag or something rather like it. Arthur smiled as Merlin scooped up one of the girls, running his nose against hers and smiling adorably. He did have the most attractive smile he'd ever seen. Merlin was just attractive... be it his big ears or his lopsided smile. He was perfect.

Arthur shook his head. Merlin wouldn't have ever used him like that. Besides, these people were greeting him for the first time. They'd never even met him. The mother took back her daughter, her face brightly shining with glee. "You're good with children?" she asked.

Merlin turned red, "Well, I've always loved them, but I never get to be around them necessarily."

"Ahh." she grinned, "Working in the castle can mean that, but there are always lots of children here."

There were huts placed about the fenced in area... it looked like a regular little nowhere village. Crops grew around the edges of the fences, tools leaned up against the sides of people's homes. There was a well in the middle with a bucket that ran on a string to it's top. It all looked normal. You'd never guess this sleepy neighborhood was harboring their resistance. Arthur sighed, why were these citizens so against his father?

Halbar came to Arthur's side, "These are regular people, who risk everything they have to live in a better place." he turned to face Arthur, "What does that say about our king?" he left without letting Arthur reply.

Merlin came bounding up to the prince happily, "Arthur, there are some people who wanted to meet with you. I didn't know if you'd really want to or not but-"

"Merlin. Calm down you're talking like a hyperactive child." he grinned.

Merlin punched Arthur's arm lightly. "I'm just very happy."

The prince smiled sadly. Merlin hadn't acted like this at the castle. There was always a gloomy air about them, like Camelot's walls were filled with drama and he'd only recently stepped out for a breath of fresh air. Was Merlin miserable as well? Was he so far in the dark to what the people really thought of the royal family that this has all passed him by? Arthur's steps were heavy as he followed Merlin to the small clutter of people, desperate to shake his hand.

His sight over the rule of Camelot changed. He felt changed. He was changed. Arthur played the chant over and over in his head as he talked to the people, the people who were risking everything for a new life. _Long live King Arthur! Long live King Arthur!_


	12. Straw Cots and Stolen Kisses

The first few days in the safe house were hostile. Arthur had a lot of trouble getting accustomed to working with his hands and sleeping on a straw cot. Some strands poked through the thin fabric, digging into his skin while he tossed and turned. Merlin had been put into the bed right next to him. Giggling, the boy climbed out of his bed, creeping over to Arthur's. He knelt by it's side, arms crossed over the cot's edge, "Bed troubles?"

"Don't mock me." Arthur groaned.

"We're not in Camelot anymore, and technically I'm not your servant this moment. So I don't think you can order me around here." he grinned.

"How dare-"

Merlin cut him off, leaning in quickly to press a light kiss to his lips. When he pulled back, he was smiling softly. Arthur let is mouth slip open lightly, pleasantly surprised with being kissed. "Merlin you..."

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior back in Camelot. I was just sorting through some emotions..." he began.

Arthur lifted a loving hand to Merlin's cheek, "It is forgotten." Arthur closed the distance with another kiss, a little longer than the first, but nothing too intimate. The small room they shared was also occupied by Halbar and his companions. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get used to this difficult bed."

Merlin smiled again, giving Arthur one last peck on the lips before bounding back to his own. Arthur was thankful that Merlin was still within his grasp. He hadn't lost him. He still belonged to Arthur. No one else. He pricked himself with another straw, but didn't care. Muttering to himself, "Mine..."

Halbar hadn't meant to listen in, they'd probably assumed him to be asleep. He had frowned when unexpected moments of silence took place. Of course Merlin and Arthur would be kissing, they had been romantically- no, sexually involved with one another. He groaned to himself. Was there any actual feeling between them? Was Merlin doing it because he had to? No again... he'd been 'sorting through some emotions'. Halbar froze. Did Merlin love Arthur? Foolish boy. The prince would never really return his feelings. Prince's had to marry princesses. A servant... a man for that matter, well it was unheard of.

Halbar turned in his cot, staring up at the roof of dirt. Their safe house had to be hidden, so the men had discovered a way to keep dirt stable. You could walk along it's top with ease, wood and stone holding it's structure from below. He grinned triumphantly. Hiding the entrance in the tool shed had been his idea. No knight of Camelot would think a tiny tool shed, hardly large enough to hide a single man, could hold the entrance to a secret hide.

In four days time, they'd return to Camelot, see what the king was doing, see when their opportune moment to strike would be. Naturally, Arthur couldn't be informed, and it needed to look like an accident for his sake. If the prince knew the resistance were the ones to kill his father he might have an altered opinion on taking over the throne. Merlin couldn't know either, especially if he and the prince were involved. That needed to be changed. The strings involved could potentially chip the perfectly planned mold they'd accomplished to set. Assonating the king was serious business, and the Lady Morgana had promised them an in, but Halbar was still hesitant. He spent the night awake, planning, waiting, scheming. There was so much to do in four days time.

First objective; end the relations between Merlin and Arthur Pendragon.


	13. Quick Author's Note

**So, just a quick FYI if you're someone who imagines everyone specifically, then there _is_ an image I can recommend for Halbar. I didn't necessarily base my character off of him, but it was pretty close to the gorgeous man in my head... **

**So anyway, if you're looking for someone to ogle in your mind, I suggest you look up Jan Petrykowski (complicated I know) but yeah. He looks kinda like that. Also apologies for slow updating real quick. I've had a rather hectic schedule lately and not as much free time to write as I would have liked. However, hopefully I'll have a new update for you lovelies out soon. Please keep in mind that I'm currently working on four different stories at the same time as well, and I'm trying to give them all attention. **

**Thank you all for your amazing support on this story. 43 reviews and all the favorites and follows. I love you guys :3 you make me feel loved! -~big hugz~- **

**Alright. Boring stuff out of the way. ON WITH THE SHOW! :D **


	14. Feliecia

Halbar had enlisted the help of the beauty of the village, who was happy to oblige under the influence of a few gold coins. He watched the girl ready herself, twisting a few strands of her blonde hair around a finger to make them curl and adjusting her dress to cover her breasts a little lower, cleavage sticking out proudly. Any man who ignored such beauty was surely a mad man. Halbar dropped a few swords into her arms and sent her on her way.

Arthur had been put in charge of battle training, being the expert he was. Merlin was in charge of polishing armor, and such, being the expert _he_ was. Some of the villagers argued this, but Halbar had quietly reminded them that Merlin's true identity was secret to the prince, and needed to remain that way for the time being. However, that didn't stop a small group from showing up to join him. A good fourth of the village was sharpening swords with him. At least, it _had_ been a fourth of the village, until a mother noticed there were a handful of children sitting among them, weapons in hand.

That was taken care of quickly.

Halbar's hired-whore took her place in the circle, carrying in her fresh load, waiting for her moment to strike. It was when a woman asked who would be willing to take fresh swords to the trainees that she stood, grabbing up the bundle before Merlin had the chance. He'd wanted to see Arthur too. She took her time walking, working her hips as she rounded the men. She gained the attention of many, but Arthur seemed too focused on the training. So she tried a new tactic. She walked by him, squirming her way to the perfect position.

He 'bumped her off balance'. Her swords fell, so... she leaned down to pick them up. First displaying her rear to him, then circling to get another angle. It would be a miracle not to notice her breasts that way. Arthur stooped to her level, helping to gather the weapons. "Sorry... I didn't see you there."

She giggled, "That's alright. To be honest, I was hoping I'd get the chance to talk to you today. It was fate that we met like this." she smiled.

Arthur grimaced, but wanted to be polite so he smiled in return. "Well thank you for bringing these by, I'll help you carry them to the storage-"

"Oh thank you!" the blonde exclaimed, putting on her best cheery face.

From where the group of villagers sat, they had a good view of the training field. Merlin had a good view of the harlot putting on a show for Arthur. His tool pushed hard against the sword, Merlin tried to tell himself it was nothing, but when he noticed them laughing, his heart sank. Why did Arthur have to be so attractive? With his tones muscles... and his bright smile.. and that.. bright blonde- "Emrys?"

Merlin lifted his head in a jolt. "Are you alright? We've been calling you Emrys. Are you ill?"

The people started to bustle about in worry, "No, no I'm fine. Sorry about that, I was just lost in thought for a moment."

A mother beside him chirped in, "I know that look. Emrys has someone special on his mind." She teased.

Merlin blushed, "Well... yes actually."

"I saw you looking." she added, resting her hand lightly against his arm momentarily, "Not that I blame you. Young love is a complicated thing, and it's hard not to notice that kind of beauty. Especially in someone so young."

Merlin smiled, "Yes. I know what you mean."

"And that wonderful blonde hair, I don't blame your eyes. They have good taste."

"Thank you."

"But you don't want to go in that direction Emrys."

He paused, "... Why not?"

"Feliecia is a beautiful girl... but she's not one for serious relationships with anyone. If you comprehend what I say..." she started.

Oh.. They weren't talking about the same person. Merlin's cheek color deepened, and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand awkwardly. It was weird to have feelings for a man after all, especially the prince of Camelot. It wasn't natural by standards. "Well, thank you. I'll keep that in mind for the future." he smiled, attempting to hide all the temptations of telling her off inside. They were all nice people, but they didn't quite understand.

Halbar left his post and wandered up to the group. "Ah, Halbar!" Merlin greeted, suddenly thankful to have someone around who knew about his feelings for Arthur. It was a weird thing to be thankful for, but he was none the less. "Can I see you for a moment?"

Merlin nodded, standing from his position in the circle, and sending the ladies a short farewell before being led away behind a hut.

"So.. Merlin... are you and the prince... together?" Halbar asked.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh..."

There was a period of silence before Halbar spoke again, "Does he not have the same feeling for you as you do him?"

"I... I don't know to be honest." Merlin felt sick. He didn't like this topic.

"Merlin..." Merlin's back was pressed against the wall of the hut as Halbar neared, his arms closing on either side, creating a wall. "I have often fantasized about the wondrous Emrys. You in all your splendor. Does your valiant prince not worship you the same?"

Merlin turned his head away, "I do not wish to be praised."

"Oh but you deserve it..." Halbar started to lean in, his eyes lidded.

Then there was giggling. It came from beyond the hut and grew louder as the couple rounded the corner. It was Arthur and the whore, who had done the giggling. She had his hand in hers. Why was she leading him behind the hut?

"Merlin?"

"Arthur?"

**"What are you doing?"**


	15. Happy Tears

Arthur glared at Halbar with an intense blaze. "What exactly is going on-"

"Why are you here with _her_?!" Merlin interrupted with outrage, taking Arthur completely by surprise.

"What?"

Merlin seemed to only then realize what he'd said, slapping his hands over his mouth. After all, they had never been established as an official relationship, but Merlin's mind had decided all on it's own that Arthur was his. Seeing him with the harlot made his blood boil, but he hadn't known he'd yelled like that until afterwards, and he regretted it. Arthur didn't have the same feelings, so technically he was free to... do whatever he wanted. _With_ whomever he pleased.

"Feliecia wanted to show me something." Arthur replied in a harsh and angry tone, "Did she come to show me this?!"

Merlin looked at Arthur with begging eyes, "Halbar was just talking to me and-"

"It didn't look like just talking."

Halbar took a step forward now, inflicting his own opinions on the situation, "What does it matter what I was doing? With all do respect, it's not as if you and he are together, nor is he your servant anymore. He's free to make his own decisions."

Merlin stayed quiet, a hand on his arm uncomfortably, gaze targeted anywhere but at Arthur. Halbar was right, they didn't even have to servant and master bond to keep them together. This was the end for them. Arthur was going to lead the revolution against Uther, becoming the new king. Merlin however, would no longer be his servant.

Feliecia seemed even more uncomfortable then Merlin did, reaching her hand out to Arthur, "Arthur I-"

The prince shook his arm away from her touch, his eyes burning with fury, "It matters not that he is my servant. He is mine. Understood? Halbar, leader of the rebels is rather impressive, but Merlin isn't interested in you!" he spat.

Halbar raised his head, attempting to look down on the prince...

and failing.

Merlin couldn't find words. Arthur was jealous over Halbar? Arthur never got jealous! Too happy to care, Merlin rushed forward, slinging his arms over Arthur's neck and burying his face in the prince's neck. He squeezed tightly, shutting his eyes to prevent happy tears from wetting both their faces.

It took Arthur a moment to register, but once he realized what was happening he happily returned Merlin's gesture. Arthur lopped his arms around the lower of Merlin's back, pulling him in as close as was humanly possible. He nuzzled into the black curls, relieved to have the boy back in his arms. It was easier to control himself in Camelot, where he could send Merlin away or call him when he felt like it, but out in the real world was different. Merlin became more precious then he'd known could have been possible. Halbar had been a rival from the beginning, but Arthur was thankful. Without him they probably never would have managed to come together once more. So he looked up from the top of Merlin's head to stare at the man.

Halbar fisted the back of his neck, shaking his head before nodding un understanding. Silently, he gestured to Feliecia, who proved too incompetent to understand. Arthur chuckled as Halbar groaned, grabbing her up by the arm and leading her around the corner. Arthur and Merlin were alone now, and Arthur was determined to say what needed saying. The blonde took a hesitant breath before pulling back and out of the hug. Merlin looked about ready to cry, wet eyes shining brighter then they should. "Don't cry..." Arthur pleaded, knowing Merlin's tears would be the end of him.

"Prat." he grinned, "I'm happy."

Arthur helped him wipe the wet from his face before smiling once more, soft and gentle. He took Merlin's hands in his, pressing their foreheads lightly against one another. A few sniffles shy of being rid of his crying, Merlin let his eyelids cover his gaze, content with happily crying while Arthur held him. However, his happy thoughts were interrupted by Arthur's calling, "Merlin," he began, gaining the boy's attention, "I love you."

All the tears Merlin had managed to keep bottled in his gut now came streaming down his cheeks, hot and messy as he wrapped his desperate arms around Arthur, sobbing into his shoulder, "I love you too!"

Smiling like idiots, Arthur pulled Merlin in for their first kiss as lovers.


	16. No More Roomates

After the affair, Halbar became more accepting of their relationship, leading the entire rebellion to accept them, very few excluded. There were a few days of Arthur and Merlin becoming familiar with the people. Halbar believed that getting to know them would make it easier to lead them once the time came. The two boys would stay up late in their hut, sharing a bed, but never being able to get away with more then a few passionate kisses thanks to their bunk mates. One night, Merlin had managed to seat himself over Arthur, becoming a human blanket as their lips connected. Gilead groaned, tossing his pillow roughly in their direction.

"Could you keep it down?" he teased, "Your sex noises are keeping me up!"

Merlin blushed, "We're not having-"

"Yes, yes... we know. Thank you for that. I'd rather not be scared for the rest of my life, knowing that my king and Emrys were bedding each other only a few feet away from me." he retorted, grinning devilishly as he rolled onto his stomach to face them.

Merlin scooted off of Arthur, taking place close by his side as the prince threw the pillow back at Gilead's face, "You're only jealous because someone wants to come to _my_ bed." he mocked, earning a laughter-filled scoff from his intended victim.

Halbar and Torrent joined the conversation, pounding poor Merlin mercilessly with jokes about being the bottom. Arthur wrapped a defensive arm around Merlin's waist as they sat on the bed's edge. It was clear none of them were going to get any sleep that night. Halbar managed to turn the conversation towards their trip back to Camelot.

Arthur took a deep breath as their talk deepened, "So," Halbar began, "Think you're ready to go back for the day? We need to get a good scout of the walls and inner kingdom. You being the prince, surely you will have valuable insight."

"Do we go simply for scouting?" he asked.

Halbar shook his head solemnly, "No, it is also to see how Uther has taken to us. Rumors have been seeded through villages within Camelot, planting doubt against the king as well as supporting our granted entrance."

There was a short uncomfortable silence throughout the group before Torrent chipped in, "We should sleep." he slammed his pillow down, lying his head into the crook of it's fabric, "Tomorrow we set out."

"Hmm." Halbar grunted in reply, following Torrent's example.

Tucked into Arthur's side, Merlin was warm and safe. He fell asleep shortly after placing a light kiss on his lover's cheek.

First light came seemingly fast and unwelcomed, Arthur's heavy arm weighing down across Merlin like a giant strap keeping him in place. He brushed the raven hair from his face before trying to push Arthur's arm away. Sitting up, Merlin rubbed at his sleepy eyes and looked about him. There were three empty cots.

Merlin shrugged angrily out of Arthur's grasp, searching around for any indication they were still in the village. All he found was a short note of Halbar's.

Dear Emrys,

I'm assuming you'll find this before Arthur, but the three of us decided it was best to return to Camelot alone. Arthur's opinion may become biased once he sees his father, and after carful consideration, we concluded it would also be more difficult to sneak him into the city walls. Please have the prince begin training, the people need his guidance. When we return, be prepared for battle. We're counting on you. _I'm _counting on you.

Good luck, Halbar

Merlin shook Arthur awake, explaining the situation cautiously, afraid of angering him. To his surprise, Arthur only was furious for a moment. Then he donned a devilish smile. "What's so funny?" Merlin asked, taking seat on the edge of the cot.

Arthur had a scheming look about him, "So... Halbar, Torrent, _and_ Gilead are gone for a while?"

"Yes...?"

Arthur pulled Merlin down onto him, "Then we've got many nights ahead of us without our roommates."

Merlin blushed fiercely, sitting himself up slowly to stare down shyly at his lover. "You've got a muddled brain."

"Muddled with thoughts of you."

Merlin gushed, when Arthur was deprived and desperate he'd say these sweet words. It was out of character otherwise. He smiled to himself, insides still sloshing around knowing that Arthur loved him back. It was better then any sweet words. Leaning down cautiously, Merlin kissed his prince, elbows resting on the straw as Arthur's arms looped around him. Daring fingers pushed below Merlin's shirt before seductively slithering up his sides. Dark hair poked at Arthur's forehead as the skinny boy towered over him. Frustrated with the lack of friction, he flipped them, leaving Merlin to wriggle beneath him. Savoring the salted tint of flavor in his neck, Arthur refused to explore further, leaving Merlin's neck red and bruised.

They had a lot of nights to make up for...


	17. Protective Sex

"Arthur!" Merlin cringed, knuckles white as he gripped at the cot's edges.

Arthur was teasing him. They'd been stuck in a plateau of foreplay for what seemed like hours. No matter how much Merlin begged, Arthur wouldn't budge from the boy's neck. There was an army of freshly made bruises scattered along his shoulder where Arthur had tagged him. Merlin usually wouldn't complain about the want to mark him, but his neglected regions were begging for attention.

Their clothes long since gone, Merlin was getting frustrated with the lack of friction that should have already been there. They'd had sex before, it wasn't as if this was anything ne-

Merlin caught himself. This would be their first time as lovers... Was Arthur...? Merlin reached up to push Arthur away, "Arthur, are you going _agonizingly_ slow on purpose?!" he demanded.

Arthur was frozen in silence for a moment. He looked Merlin up an down quickly, as if contemplating to himself before shaking his head. "It was _supposed_ to be romantic." He sighed, both of them chuckling afterwards.

Merlin lifted his hand, "You prat."

"Hey! I didn't do anything this time!" Arthur exclaimed, defending himself.

Giggling, "Clotpole, Cabbage head, prat, which title would you prefer?"

"Why you!" Arthur grabbed up Merlin's sides, tickling with vulgar mite. "Give up!" he demanded.

Merlin however, continued to try and fight off Arthur's hands, laughing harder then he had in years, "H-Hey! Arthur! C-cut it out!"

"Give up!"

"Haha! Never!" Merlin resisted, turning the game on Arthur and pulling his hands up to the prince's sides.

Arthur hadn't been expecting Merlin to retaliate, his arms gave way and he collapsed, near crushing Merlin. All tickling ceased. Arthur had try to pick himself back up, in doing so managed to rub up against Merlin. His raven locks whipped as the boy threw his head back, "Arthur..."

Merlin took in a shaky breath when Arthur repeated this movement, grinding up against Merlin in an experimental state. Arthur still returned to his neck, but continued in the steady movement of his hips. Merlin groaned, "Stop teasing and do it already!"

Arthur smirked, "As you wish." His hands slithered down Merlin's hips, lifting him lightly by his lower back.

The first few seconds were agonizing without preparation, but Merlin insisted they continue. He didn't want to wait anymore, and it was Arthur's own fault for teasing him for so long. His neck would be sore for a week. The moments pushed on, Merlin's body gradually opening up and becoming comfortable with Arthur's thrusts and eventually meeting them. Merlin's arms moved all around Arthur's back, trying to decide where to cling. "Arthur!" Merlin cringed.

The prince towered over Merlin's body, placing light, distracting kisses along his jaw to be rewarded with small and adorable whimpers. Arthur coveted Merlin's cold hands on his back, in perfect contrast with his hot, sweaty body. His arms slid beneath his lover to grip tightly onto his shoulders, creating leverage for his thrusts. Arthur thought he'd lose himself just from the sounds Merlin was making. He never would have thought it possible for a man to make them.

All of Merlin's splendor beneath him, Arthur thanked whoever blessed him. However, Merlin was a free spirit, free to make his own choices and free to leave Arthur whenever he wanted to. Arthur's grip on the boy tightened protectively. Merlin cringed, "A-Arthur... that hurts a bit..."

Arthur ignored Merlin's protests, his nails nearly breaking the skin. Merlin was his, people like sir Tanaf and Halbar needed to see that. With both of them nearing the edge, Arthur started biting, every inch he could get to. Merlin's wails became more rushed and needy as he clawed at Arthur's back in desperate attempt to regain himself. He was loosing himself in the pleasure, from Arthur's biting to having him inside Merlin, filling him up with harsh slams. It was all intoxicating. Then Merlin went wide eyed, his mouth gaping open as he gasped for breath. Arthur had finally hit the spot. Between that, the bites, and Arthur's tight grip Merlin was slipping away. "Ar-" his voice hitched with high pitch as he called out. "Arthur!"

* * *

Arthur shifted his arm from under Merlin's head, trying not to wake him. They'd spent near half of the day in bed. He'd let Merlin sleep a little longer before rousing him, but it was time he dressed. He had to start training the townspeople after all... No one knew when Halbar and the rest would be back, but they'd need to be ready to fight. There was a lot of work to be done before that time. He didn't even know where to begin. Wearily, Arthur shrugged into his clothes and planted a light kiss over Merlin's forehead before quietly slipping out the door.


	18. On the Same Level

Training the villagers began slow, Arthur passed them all long sticks that stood nearly as high as they did. "Today," he sang, "We're going to learn and practice blocking. Whether or not you learn how to strike a blow is less important then this. If you're fighting an opponent the first thing they'll try to do is kill you. If you're ready with your block, you'll live longer." he pulled up a volunteer from the crowd of men, instructing him to take a high blow at him.

The man hesitated at first, but tried it none the less. Arthur pulled his stick up, both hands gripping near the ends. The other stick halted, even bounced back a bit as Arthur defended himself. The villager seemed alarmed when Arthur reversed the force, sending him flying back. With the flick of his wrist, the other men were paired an in position, practicing what they'd just witnessed. He had them do nothing but block for nearly half an hour.

Merlin had picked himself out of bed, and well hell bent on being of help. He worked with the women, teaching some how to properly care for the weapons and armor, while showing others how to be of hand in first aid. A few of the ladies volunteered to watch after the children, who had started to run about their feet and bump into people. Smiling, Merlin agreed, finishing off a lesson before turning to watch Arthur in action.

Arthur was doing an impressive job teaching them. Within an hour, they were master blockers and could throw any man off balance. He continued with other things, finishing off the basics before finally coming over to the women to ask for blades. They practiced five hours that day... and the men were exhausted by its end.

In their lodge, Merlin settled himself in Arthur's bed. He lay over Arthur, crossing his arms atop his chest, chin nestled into his chest. Merlin thought maybe they'd be doing similar things tonight... but Arthur just groaned... "Merlin... I'm tired."

He pouted, "Suit yourself."

Rolling off of Arthur and snuggling into him, Merlin wrapped an arm over his chest comfortably. The prince sighed and turned onto his side to face the boy, lifting a hand to his cheek, "Training was tiring. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No... I know." Merlin sighed, "I understand. I'm just very happy."

Arthur shook his head, a light smile tugging at his lips, "I don't understand why being _here_ has put you in a better mood then whilst we were in Camelot..."

Merlin trained his eyes at the ceiling, scrunching his features in concentration before softening, "I suppose here, you and I are more on the same level. In Camelot... it was strictly master to servant... I mean, I thought our relationship was nothing more then sex between a servant and his master. It didn't feel like it _meant _anything. As if you didn't have feelings for me... that's why initially I-"

"That's why you'd started to avoid me." Arthur finished.

Merlin nodded, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Then he brightened, "But here, to the people around us, you and I are the same type of person. We're equally important and I don't have to hide from anything. Its blissful."

Merlin smiled to himself. Here, he was Emrys. Just as glorified as Arthur. They were equals to everyone. No need to be anything less.

Arthur flinched, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Merlin's eyes widened as he realized he'd given himself away. It... still wasn't time to tell Arthur about his magic. His expression dulled as cocked his head to smile at his lover. It wasn't the same bright and happy smile he'd donned a moment ago though... and Arthur could sense the hint of sadness hidden behind his eyes. "Nothing. I'm just babbling. Get some sleep Arthur." he planted a light kiss onto Arthur's lips before rolling over, back to Arthur now, "You've got more teaching to do tomorrow."

Arthur frowned. There was some sort of secret being kept. Halbar had spoken of it briefly, but not enough for him to understand. Merlin became saddened whenever it came up through him. It ate at Arthur's heart to see him like that, and the fact that _Halbar_ knew something about Merlin that _he_ didn't made him even more upset. Tomorrow, he'd figure out through the villagers. This needed to stop.

He left a lingering kiss on Merlin's shoulder before turning as well, their bodies barely touching beneath the covers. Arthur calmed a bit when Merlin scooted backward so that they were pressed together. Merlin was still his. No one else's.


End file.
